


maybe prom night?

by venusrosy



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Senior prom is coming up, and Maysie Rune decides this is the perfect time to ask out her best friend and secret crush, Carrie White
Relationships: Carrie White/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	maybe prom night?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I LOVE Carrie, and the title character, and she deserves the world and I love her, so, I gave her happiness in the form of a girlfriend because I feel like Carrie could secretly be into girls. The title of this story comes from a line in "Seventeen" in Heathers, and I feel like it fits really well. Anyways, enjoy. Stephen King/Heathers musical writers please don't sue!
> 
> Also just a little clarification :
> 
> In this AU Carrie doesn't freak out about her period becauae Maysie has already given her some sex education because Maysie mentioned gettings hers and being shocked when Carrie has no idea what it is, so Carrie never freaks out or gets sent to the closet :)

Maysie Rune stood outside the school building, a cigarette hanging from her pink-painted lips. The smoke curled around her head, and snarled up into the air. Across the school stairs, Chris Hargensen and the Mortimer Snerds send glares and giggles her way, glares and giggles which would've caused her to go over there and beat the shit out of the stupid Hargensen bitch if it hadn't been for a certain strawberry blonde girl making her way over to her position on the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Carrie," Maysie fumbled, quickly snuffing out and flicking away her cigarette. Carrie hated smoking.

"Hey," she said, her voice clear and calm, "sorry I couldn't make it to your house. Mama got home earlier than expected."

The air in between seemed to turn sour at the mention of Carrie's mother. The crazy bitch who caused this poor girl so much pain. No matter how many times Maysie tried to get someone involved, no one listened or cared. 

"Kid, I have no right to get in their business like that. How Ms. White brings up her daughter is up to her," the policeman at the station had said.

Her blood boiled, but her anger was quelled as Carrie reached up to touch her shoulder, instantly calming her. Maysie returned back to her normal self, and Carrie smiled. She was so lucky to have her, even if have the time she was stumbling over words and blushing because she was _so fucking in love with her_. 

The way Carrie smiled made Maysie get butterflies and feel like she was walking on air. The way her big blue eyes would sparkle when she read a poem. Her freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose that would mix together when Carrie scrunched her nose in contentration.

"No, no, don't worry, I understand. I just wish I could get you away from that house for good," Maysie whispered, looking down at her clenched hands.

"I know, but we only have a few more weeks of school. I'll survive."

Carrie smiled and Maysie felt the usual butterflies in her stomach erupt. She hadn't instantly fallen for her when she arrived at Bates High after winter break. In fact, Maysie felt awful to say she was a little repulsed by the girl, until she learned of her awful torment and stood up to Chris, ditching them for Carrie. It made her a social outcast, something she was already used, and it was a lot better than being stuck with those assholes.

It had taken a long time for Carrie to break out of her shell. But once she had Maysie to guide her, she blossomed and so did Maysie's crush. 

"Dykes!" 

Maysie looked over to see Chris laughing, and her blood boiled again. The stupid bitches lips curled around a blunt, blowing out smoke.

"Don't," Carrie mumbled softly.

The school bell rang and Maysie reluctantly left Carrie behind for their morning classes, before they would see each other at lunch again. Maysie spent all her study hall thinking about Carrie, and her grey eyes fell open a poster advertising the senior prom. Suddenly, she got an idea. She could ask Carrie to prom! Maysie quickly got out her notebook, scribbled down a rough draft of what she would say, and smiled.

Lunchtime came and Maysie's nerves were on high alert. She got her lunch and made her way to her and Carrie's lunch table in the corner, where Carrie was sipping her milk and reading what looked like a book on telekinesis.

"Watcha reading?" Maysie asked, peeking over the top of the book.

"Oh, nothing," Carrie said quickly, shoving it in her bag. "Just some research."

"Mkay." 

The two girls sat in silence, and Maysie couldn't seem to control her nerves. Carrie eyed her suspiciously, and Maysie grew red before exploding the truth.

"CarrieIlikegirlsandIhaveahugecrushonyousowillyougotopromwithme?"

"What? Slow down."

Maysie took a deep breath and sighed. Damn her script. She didn't need it.

"C-Carrie. I'm into girls, and I have a really, really big crush on you. I know you probably don't because of your religion, but will you got prom with me?"

Carrie smiled wide and Maysie suddenly felt very happy.

"Maysie, I like girls too. I've had a crush on you since you got here. Fuck my religion."

Maysie gasped, the "f" word not being something she heard from her very often.

It goes without saying Margaret White didn't take the news well.

The night before prom, Maysie found Carrie sobbing on her doorstep after getting a call from her. 

"M-Mama," she sobbed, "s-she kicked me out."

Maysie held out her hand, helping Carrie to her feet. Carrie wiped tears from her eyes and hugged Maysie, before saying something.

"I have something else you should know."

"TELEKINESIS?!"

"Sh, keep your voice down!"

Maysie blinked her eyes hard. 

"Carrie, what the hell?"

"Just watch!"

Carrie closed her eyes and held her hand over the perfume bottle on Maysie's vanity. Maysie gasped when it began to float.

"No, fucking, way."

"Yes way."

"Jesus, that's so...cool!"

Carrie smiled, before Maysie's mother entered the room.

"Girls, you have a long night tomorrow, go to sleep!"

Prom night arrived and both girls excitedly did their hair and makeup with the help of Maysie's aunt, who had come to visit.

"Your dress looks...wow..." Maysie stuttered as Carrie came from the bathroom.

"Thank you," she replied blushing.

Carrie and Maysie piled into Maysie's car, full of excitement. No natter what happened, this was there night, and no one could take it away. 

The night ended happily, Carrie also having made somewhat friends with a few nicer girls. Sue Snell and her boyfriend Tommy Ross even congratulated the two girls, while Chris and her stupid boyfriend Billy Nolan argued in the corner. It was the perfect night, and as the two girls fell asleep on Maysie's bed, they couldn't help but feel the happiest they had ever been.


End file.
